


Podfic: Line By Line

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, PWP, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gives Reid something to remember.<br/> Note 1: Intended for the Porn Battle, but we missed the deadline. Prompt: eidetic<br/> Note 2: This was actually written and posted to lists and ljs back in June, but Ori completely forgot to put it up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Line By Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Line By Line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16790) by Orithain and Rina. 



I haven't come across many Criminal Minds fics that catch my interest, but then again I am a sucker for anything written by Orithain, Rina, or Angyl.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012052113.zip)


End file.
